1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a building block, and in particular to a building block for use in constructing self-supporting walls.
2. DISCUSSION OF THE PRIOR ART
The building block of the present invention is based on the realization that a relatively simple block can be produced using a mixture of cement and wood fibers. A combination including wood fibers, portland cement and sand is disclosed by Canadian Patent No. 92,204, which issued to E.O. Baylor on Mar. 21, 1905. Moreover, building blocks of the generally the type proposed by the present inventor are disclosed by Canadian Patents Nos. 251,144, which issued to W.E. Nelson on June 30, 1925 and 511,636, which issued to E.A. Stewart et al on Apr. 5, 1955.